


铅笔×橡皮

by GUdada



Category: Original Work, 铅笔×橡皮
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-20
Updated: 2019-07-20
Packaged: 2020-07-09 06:45:08
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,429
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19883350
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GUdada/pseuds/GUdada
Summary: *原创小故事*铅笔X橡皮拟人*文/鼓嗒嗒





	铅笔×橡皮

**Author's Note:**

> *原创小故事  
> *铅笔X橡皮拟人  
> *文/鼓嗒嗒

01-初遇  
文/鼓嗒嗒

我是铅笔👴，我现在很不高兴，因为我刚出生就发现自己是一个老头头，有什么能比这更让人悲伤呢?而且我旁边还有一个老头头2号，一脸痴傻，唉估计智商不高，它肯定不知道我们俩马上就要完了，两个老头头又能活多久呢？ 

我是橡皮👨，(๑ʘ∆ʘ๑)虽然刚出生的我，也是一个老头头，但我却很高兴自己不用花更多时间去变老了，而且我还不是一个人，我旁边还有铅笔，真是让人高兴呐😃先去跟新朋友打个招呼好了。 

👨：hi，铅笔先生您好啊，我是橡皮。 

这是什么傻逼发言啊，这么古老的自我介绍。但先被搭话了，有点小高兴。 

👴：呵。 

👨：我觉得这个文具盒有点窄，铅笔先生，你怎么认为呐？ 

显摆自己个子壮啊，呵！ 

👴：我觉得它有点矮(骄傲.jpg) 

👨：啊，对于铅笔先生而言，是有点矮了呢，铅笔先生，要不要往我这边靠一靠? 

👴：叫我铅笔，铅笔先生什么的，不嫌长吗？ 

👨：好的，铅笔酱，你也叫我橡皮吧。 

👴：(喃喃自语)铅笔酱什么的太亲密了吧！犯规式可爱〃∀〃 

👨：铅笔酱，脸有点红啊，是不是铅笔盒里太热了啊。 

👴：不....热，睡了。 

👨：好滴，晚安。 

👴：〃∀〃晚...安。 02-好热 文/鼓嗒嗒 铅笔👴×橡皮👨 

晴朗的天空万里无云，连平常热闹的鸟儿也没了踪影。🐦 

👨：铅笔先生，你有没有觉得今天格外热啊？ 

👴：笨蛋，夏天到了呀！ 

👨：怪不得，啊我这衣服好热，好想脱掉。 

👴：笨蛋，这样你不就...就.裸...奔。 

👨：啊铅笔先生，你脸好红，是不是要中暑了。我摸摸看看。 

👴：啊小心！ 

“啪叽”橡皮不小心从笔袋里滚了出来。 

👨：啊桌子好凉，好舒服，铅笔先生你也快来，这里很凉快的，我给你腾地方。 

👴：我不热的...你一个人玩吧。 

👨：铅笔先生，不能来陪我玩吗?😃 

👴：好吧...我来了。(啊真的很凉快呐) 03-贯穿 文/鼓嗒嗒 铅笔(可爱的娃娃脸大叔)👴×橡皮(恶劣的帅大叔)👨 

过了一段时间，铅笔短了一大截，橡皮也一样变小了许多。两个人一起从老爷爷变成了帅大叔。随着时间流逝，铅笔似乎没怎么变，但橡皮却让人感觉长大了，像是那种心理上的恶劣性被挖掘了出来了一样。 

👨:铅笔酱，你离我越来越近了哦～ 

👴:ʘ∆ʘ，干！这是要干嘛？？？ 猛得一扎！ 

👨:啊！好痛，铅笔！！ 

(铅笔，看着自己的手指在那一瞬间仿佛变成了世间最锋利的刀，就这样轻轻地贯穿了橡皮的身体) 

👴:(ŏ̥̥̥̥םŏ̥̥̥̥) 破...破了个洞。 

(被吓坏了的铅笔连平常故作的高冷都忘记了，像一个孩子一样扯着橡皮的衣袖，虽然外表是大叔，但含着眼泪的模样，还是脆弱的让人心疼) 

👨:其实...不痛的，你看。 

(很神奇，原本腹上的那个大洞在一瞬间就闭合了，只留下黑色的圆圈，记录着刚刚的罪行。) 

👴:(१д१)我....对...不...起。虽然眼泪止住了，但颤抖的肩膀却依旧没有停止。 

👨:好了，你该怎么补偿我呢？橡皮一把抱住了铅笔。 

👴:那你也在我身上开个洞吧。铅笔颤巍巍地拉开了自己的衣服，露出白白的肚皮。 

👴:我...我不怕的。虽然嘴上这么说，铅笔还是忍不住闭上了眼睛。 

👨:那你可不要睁开眼睛，我要选个好地方噢。(可爱的人啊) 

👴:嗯。 

感受着橡皮的手在身上游走，铅笔紧张而又害怕，橡皮到底会在哪里开个洞啊…… 04-折断双生 文/鼓嗒嗒 

今天的天气特别好，视线穿过窗户，随着摇摆的轻风，落在成成叠叠的树叶上，阳光微闪，绿叶轻动，晃动之间，才恍然惊觉，原来夏天到了。 

十八岁的铅笔，十八岁的橡皮，外表逐渐变得年幼，内心却趋近成熟。天生芯灰的铅笔，似乎只学到了恶劣的表象，内心却像他的娃娃脸一样，软得一塌糊涂。而习得恶劣的橡皮却藏起了他的恶劣，学会用白色的面具掩饰自己，将恶劣安放在内心最深处。当两人安静下来不动的时候，就像两个小小绅士。 

铅笔👴：啧，手有汗￣^￣，真不爽。 

橡皮👨：来，到我这蹭蹭，擦擦汗。 

铅笔👴(脸有点红)：滚，我才不去。 

突然，“咔嚓”一声，橡皮裂了，成两半了。铅笔呆呆得，似乎还没有反应过来，他不想嚎啕大哭，因为他知道，死亡是他们共同的归宿，可内心无处可说的悲伤还是沉重得像山一样。 

橡皮👼:X﹏X，铅笔哥哥，抱抱，刚刚吓死了。 

橡皮👻:喂，铅笔哥哥是我的，你，滚开啦。 

👼:铅笔哥哥，我怕…… 

👻:怕什么，你又在装¬_¬，鬼才理你。 ……………… 

铅笔已经不知道说什么了，走了一个大伙伴，来了两个小朋友，干！这是什么情况！脑壳痛 

铅笔👴：不要吵了，作为兄弟，两个人要好好相处啊。 

👼与👻合：那哥哥跟我们一起玩吧。 

铅笔👴:玩什么啊？啊不要跑到我的身上啊……要倒了…… 

铅笔躺在了地上，两个小人，一人一边缠在身上，脑子已经无法思考了，谁来收了他们(ŏ̥̥̥̥םŏ̥̥̥̥)


End file.
